Aqua Palette Coord
is a Best Friends Rare coord made by the brand Pure Palette and is Mio Minato's Pure Palette Unit Coord. It will debut in Part 3 of the Data Carddass Aikatsu Friends! series and in the anime. Description Aqua Palette Top A blue top lined in silver and a trim of pearl blue frills. A the middle are three gold chains held by large gold buttons. Lining the bottom are ruffled, pale pieces of yellow and pearl blue material. The sides of the torso have indigo and fuchsia diagonal striped fabric, and sewn to left corner of the chest is a pearl blue and blue striped ribbon with a gold chain connecting the sides and an accent of yellow fabric and a large pink gem. Each shoulder has a silver strap that has pale yellow frilly material on the inner side, bound by a blue diamond gem chain. The right arm gains a glittering blue strap lined by pearl blue ruffles, along with a dark blue polka-dot glove, while the opposite arm gains two pieces of fabric on the shoulder coming in glittering pale blue and pearl blue. This is sewn to a blue sleeve with diamond gem chains wrapped around it to connect to one large pink gem at the bottom and a trim with glittering pearl blue fabric. On the neck is a dark blue polka-dot fabric with ribbon tails hanging from a pink gem on a pale blue and silver. Aqua Palette Skirt A striped tutu alternating between indigo and pink and lined in silver. Beneath this are two layers of fabric, one of pearl blue, followed by one of glittering blue. A blue crimped peplum is sewn over the hips and trim with pearl blue ruffles, connected by two gold chains. Beneath the peplum is a sparkling pearl blue layer of fabric surpassing the knee in length and adorned by a diamond gem chain. The inside of the fabric is pale yellow. The waistband is dark blue polka-dot with a fuchsia buckle. Aqua Palette Short Boots Dark blue polka-dot ankle boots with a violet sole. The toe and remainder of the boot is separated by a frilly split band of white and pale yellow, adorned by a blue diamond chain at the center. On the side of the ankle is the striped ribbon ornament. A chain of pearl blue, blue, and azure wraps around the left leg, while the right gains a glittering blue strap with a pink gem hanging from it on a silver base. Aqua Palette Ribbon Accessory A dark blue polka-dot bow with a pearl blue and blue ribbon attached that has a yellow piece of material and a pink gem in the center. A gold chain hangs from the two sides of the bow. The user gains pink earrings with a pearl blue flower or star hanging beneath it adorned by a pink bead. Tiny bead circles reside under this with a pink droplet hanging from the middle. Cards Gallery Official Art News044_img_01.png news 049 img_01.jpg bnr_fr_pp.png Data Carddass Aikatsu Friends! Anime Screenshots Others Category:Cards Category:Coords Category:Pure Palette Category:Best Friends Rare Coords Category:Data Carddass Aikatsu Friends!